DREAD Chapter 4: Possession
Ivan is not weak. He dreads all mobs, and can destroy villages. I must do something before I come for him. I mined in my cave until I found obsidian. I mined enough obsidian to build a Nether Portal. I went back up to my cabin, and built the entrance to the Nether. Then lighted the portal up. I got my wolf and my weapons and headed in. I needed all the help I could get. Even if the help is from a different dimension. The Portal took my to a cliff in the Nether. I started to build a staircase to the ground floor when a Ghast shot a fireball at me. Despite it already sad, it also was crying because of the dread of Ivan. I blocked it back then kept going. The Wither was my target. I decapitated 3 wither skeletons, then made a body out of soul sand. I went behind it, placed the heads and stepped back. An aura swarmed the crying Wither. When the aura went away, I leaped onto it's back, and put my 2 index fingers in it's eyes. It resisted for a moment, until I gained control of it. I forced it to do something it has not ever been done in many many years. It forced out it's Nether Star from it's chest, and it stayed like that. I then went back to the Over World, and grabbed my ender eyes. I did not purposely kill the ender men, I defended myself from them. They know what I was trying to do, and they were trying to stop it. But what I'm doing will benefit both the End and the Nether. I found an Ender Portal in a mine not far from Ivan's Cave. I placed the eyes then fell in. The Ender Dragon was expecting for me to come possess it. It swooped down to kill me, but then flew away when it realized what creature I have become. I destroyed all of the Ender Crystals, then climbed up on the tallest obsidian pole. When the Ender Dragon came around, I leaped onto it's back. It barrel rolled and nearly knocked me off, but I stayed on. It did everything from crashing into poles to doing flips but to no avail. I reached it's neck, and put my 2 index fingers in it's eyes, it stopped flying and crashed into the End Stone. A different colored Ender Crystal raised out of it's chest, and was called the Ender Star. I returned back to the Over World and back to my cabin. I sat down my dog, fed it, and ate some food too, then went to sleep. Tomorrow is the day Ivan will no longer dread this world. CHAPTER 5 FINALE COMING SOON! Just a quick note If you do not know why they were given possession powers or what the Comedy Mask and Trench Coat is, I recommend you read my first Creepypasta: "The Gore Man" That will help you understand the story more. This Creepypasta is the Origin Story of the Gore Man. I hope you are enjoying the series so far, have a nice day. - SokoolCereal Category:Short Pastas